


First person

by AngelusFortis



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland (mention), Club Owner Magnus Bane, Established Relationship, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane is a good boyfriend, Student Alec Lightwood, Worried Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelusFortis/pseuds/AngelusFortis
Summary: Alec is a college student who has been dating the hot club owner Magnus Bane for four months and counting. Alec also has social anxiety and hate crowded places the most, but after hearing Jace talking about taking Clary to a club and spending their night having fun, he decided he also wanted that. But Magnus gives him piece of his mind, and Alec might just pop the BIG question right there.





	First person

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!~~  
My first Malec fanfic!  
English isn't my first language.  
It's short and sweet but I needed to get this out of my system!
> 
> This was based on a conversation I had with my girlfriend yesterday.

Alec, dressed in his comfortable pajamas, was doing a research paper on a old movie when Jace walked into the living room with a cocky smile and incredibly well dressed. Jace and Alec shared an apartment since their first year of college, but only one of them actually cared about education.

"Going somewhere?" Alec asked raising his eyes from the paper he was currently writing on his laptop. The movie has been really complex to relate to the different texts he has been reading since starting the semester.

"Of course, bro." He sat down after checking the time on his phone. The leather jacket was hugging Jace’s figure in such a perfect way that would have taken Alec's breath away less than a year ago. _Crushing on the straight is never a good idea_, he thought. But everything is in the past, he’s dating a hot club owner, who would’ve thought. "I’m taking Clary out tonight, we are going to your lover boy’s club."

"Why?" Alec asked, as it was the most valid question "I don’t understand why people like that so much. So many sweaty bodies, people grabbing you. That’s not fun." Is not that he didn’t like it, but the idea of being drowned in bodies, people touching him, was not a plan he loves. On the contrary.

"Oh, brother" Jace said with a tone that remind Alec of how you talk to a child, the same one her mother used on him when he asked about how babies were made "It’s not about what happens at the club, it’s what happens after" The blonde stated as if it was obvious.

Alec was now confused, which was clear by the way he was staring at Jace. Blue eyes filled with questions and different scenarios, none of them convincing enough. None of them fit Jace’s personality or the type of relationship he has with Clary.

"The after club sex is always the better" Jace explained after seeing his best friend wasn’t understanding "You get all work up with the alcohol and the closeness at the club, and then... you take them to your place." Jace was so close to Alec that he could smell the expensive cologne he was wearing. It made his nose itchy, that’s why Magnus never use cologne when he’s with Alec.

"You are not bringing her here, I’m studying" Alec said, blush creeping his neck towards his cheeks after hearing what Jace explained. Of course, everything with Jace is related to sex. He tried to focus on his paper once again.

"Lucky for you, we are going to her dorm. She kicked Maia out for the night" the blonde pause for a second "Not actually kicked her out, Maia is going to spend the night with her boyfriend"

"Lucky you" Alec whispered the answer with the intention of finishing the uncomfortable conversation.

Alec was not gonna lie, that conversation stuck in his head for days after that.

━━━━━━━━┛ ☽ ┗━━━━━━━━

Alec was laying on the couch with Magnus over him, both of them watching a tv show they clearly didn’t care about. Alec was done with his midterms, finally could breath and spend some quality time with his hot boyfriend. Not that he would ever say that outloud, he’s too shy for that, but that doesn’t mean he haven’t thought about it. Magnus was probably the hottest guy Alec ever laid his eyes on, and to his own amusement, he was interested in Alec.

The conversation he had with Jace played again in his head while staring down at his boyfriend, well...the hair.

Magnus let a content sigh and then chuckled, noticing the way his boyfriend was brooding. Magnus could probably feel Alec’s arm being tense around him.

"I can actually hear the gears in your head" Magnus said, lifting his head from Alec’s chest to look at him in the eye "You’ve been thinking about something non stop. Talk to me Alexander."

A pair of worried blue eyes met Magnus’s golden ones. Magnus was waiting for an answer with a patient smile.

"I’ve been thinking about us…" Alec started "Not something bad!" He hurried to say after seeing the scared look in Magnus eyes. The older man relaxed again, waiting for Alec to continue "We can try something new…"

Magnus cheshire cat like smile made Alec flustered and forget the next thing he wanted to say, so his boyfriend help him a little.

"And that new thing is…?" Magnus asked, caressing the younger’s cheek with index finger, outlining his jawline. He was trying to relax his boyfriend, Magnus knew he have that power over Alec.

"Let’s go to the club, your club" Alec almost vomited the words, looking out for Magnus’s reaction. Alec tensed his jaw, as if he was biting his tongue to keep himself from spilling unnecessary words.

Magnus was clearly taken back by the suggestion. He never thought he would live to the day Alec would be proposing that type of date, but it was the way his boyfriend said it that made Magnus feel unconvinced. After the initial shock he smiled.

"Baby, I love the idea. Don’t get me wrong." Magnus started, but the way he was phrasing the sentence make Alec unsure "But, Alexander, I know that you don’t do well in crowded places. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable" The smile on the indonesian ’s face made Alec pout, that wasn’t the way it supposed to go.

"I can drink, that usually helps" Alec tried again, looking for a way to reassure Magnus.

Yes, he could go to parties, clubs and social interaction events, but he had to be drunk. He needed to drink so much that half his senses should be shut down. It wasn’t the first time he would do such a thing, specially if your best friend is no other than Jace Wayland.

Magnus let out such a big sigh that Alec was surprised. Magnus was probably aware of how many times Jace would push Alec’s alcohol limits so they can go out, that was how Magnus met Alec.

"Alexander" He grabbed Alec’s face, making sure he wouldn’t look away. He was trying to make Alec understand "I love you, a lot. But I’m not going to let you drink half dead for that. I don’t want to go out if you have to be drinking to be ok." Magnus left a chaste kiss in the other’s lips "I love you, and I care about you" He laughs a little after seeing the frown on the younger’s face. With his index finger he tried to erase it "Also, why change this. Spending a night with you just hugging and talking is better than anything."

Alec smiled, hugging his boyfriend tighter. He was the first person ever in his life that cared so much for him and his limitations. _Will you marry me?_, he thought.

Magnus hummed, as if he was agreeing with Alec.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and Kudos are welcome <3


End file.
